When Patrick is Hungry
by Save the Tigas
Summary: I did not write this, it's too demented, my brother made it up. I typed it. I would never make something this crazy!! R+R for the sake of a 5 year old! No flames!
1. Patrick is hungry

(actually written by 5 year old brother, Sean, and I just typed it up for him, so it will be kinda crazy^_^)  
  
One day, Spongebob and Patrick were playing in the snow. Then Patrick started to eat the snow. Then after Patrick ate all the snow, they went to Spongebob's house. In Spongebob's house, Patrick began to eat the wallpaper, and Spongebob tried it to. They got sick from eating the wallpaper and threw up.(Told you it would be crazy!) After they felt better, they went to the ice cream shop for an ice cream cone. Patrick told the man at the counter that he wanted pork flavored ice cream, and Spongebob said he wanted egg flavored ice cream. The man said they didn't have those flavors. So Patrick said he wanted brick flavored, and Spongebob said he wanted ice cream flavored. The man said he didn't have that either. So they left and went back to Spongebob's house. When they got there, they had a party. As they were partying, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big peas attacked them. So Patrick ate them. Sandy heard the noise, so she went over to see what was up. When she saw Patrick eating the big, big, big, bi…oh, you know, peas, she was stunned. So Patrick ate Sandy, but said she was too hairy and spit her out. Then Patrick had to go to the bathroom. But Patrick was still hungry, so he ate the toilet. And then he burped really, really loud.  
  
~THE END~  
  
*Don't ask how he got the idea for this story. You never know what's going on in a young mind. * 


	2. He's still hungry

One day, Spongebob went to Patrick's house to have a sleepover party. At the sleepover, they watched scary movies, but Patrick ate the television. After Patrick gobbled up the TV, Spongebob licked his feet. (me: what?!) In the morning, Spongebob made krabby patties for breakfast. But Patrick accidentally ate the table instead. After breakfast, even though Patrick had a couple splinters in his tongue, they went to Squidward's house. When they went inside, Patrick saw Squidward's clarinet and ate it. Then Squidward yelled "GET OUT!" So they went to Sandy's house and ate chicken. After that they went to the beach. Then Patrick saw a big giant clam and ate it. But Patrick was still hungry, so he ate a little kid's sandcastle. Spongebob saw the ice cream man (me: wasn't he in the last chapter?) over near the water. So Patrick ran over to him and ate all the ice cream. Will Patrick ever be full? I don't think so! 


	3. Once again, Patrick's hungry

Ok ok...sry i haven't written a story in lyk a year now, so, lyk I said in my bio, I shall add a new chapter to "When Patrick is Hungry", written by my now 6, almost 7, year old brother. I hope u lyk it!! and no flames...OR ELSE!!!! ^_~  
  
One day, Patrick and Spongebob were singing and dancing like a bunch of retards. Then Patrick fell down and got a concussion. Patrick went "Owie!" So Spongebob took Patrick to the doctor. But then Patrick was okay and ate the doctor. Then Patrick got really mad because he didn't like the doctor. He smashed things and ate someone with a broken leg and someone's shoes. Spongebob called Squidward to come and help him get Patrick under control but Squidward said no. Then Squidward played his clarinet really loud into the phone and blew up Spongebob. Patrick saw this and ran out of the hospital to Squidward's house. Then he ate Squidward but he choked on his clarinet. But he was okay after. So next Patrick ran around Bikini Bottom attacking streetlights and mailboxes. He even tried to eat a building but he broke his teeth so he couldn't eat anything else. So he decided to go to the dentist so he could get his teeth fixed. The dentist said Patrick needed dentures and Patrick got mad so he ate the dentist's hand. Then the police caught Patrick and he was tested for rabies and they found out he had rabies. So they made him better and Spongebobwas put back together after he blew up and they danced like a bunch of retards again. The End.  
  
Lovely, isnt it? 


	4. Patrick is Hungry, What Else is New?

And another chapter is here!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day, Patrick woke up on Sunday morning. He was so hungry that he ate Spongebob and Squidward. And then he went to the Krusty Krab, he threw up Spongebob and instead ate 10 billion krabby patties. And then Patrick went crazy and slammed his head off the wall 72 times. Then Mr. Krabs's pet worm came by and bit Patrick's butt. So Patrick got mad and ate him. Then he went absolutely ballistic. Then he punched himself in the eye. Then he ripped off his pants and ran around naked. Then everyone left the Krusty Krab because Patrick was naked. And then Mr. Krabs screamed at the top of his lungs and shot him in the head with a Giant Clam Shooter. The clam bit Patrick head and he started to cry. And then everyone went "Awwwwwwwwww...poor, poor Patrick". But Patrick didn't like everyone looking at him so he ate everyone. Then Patrick took the clam and threw it at Mr. Krabs and it bit him. Then he ran away and ran around naked. The End. 


End file.
